


Real Life Pokemon

by The_Gamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Cybernetics, F/M, Father-Daughter Incest, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Rain had wanted a Pokemon for a long time now. Her daddy had told her all about them. He'd been a beta tester for a Net version of Pokemon when he was younger. Rain has just become fully cyber do an illness that she's had since birth.Her daddy has a surprise for her.Ash Ketchum has been working on a way to bring Pokemon into the real world with his friends. They've finally done it. Pokemon are now living breathing creatures and have been released into the world. They are of course under constant surveillance. Ash loves his baby girl more than anything in the world and would do anything for her.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Multiple
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Ash's Dream

Rain had been learning how to use her Cyber body for months now and had finally gotten used to it. Her daddy and the doctors were shocked but pleased. Rain woke as she always woke in her bunk built into the wall. She sat up and rubbed her eyes not that she needed to it was just a reflex. She climbed down out of bed and went to her bathroom where she began getting ready for the day. She brushed her teeth and hair, put on a blue spaghetti strap shirt and matching short shorts. She left her black hair down. She blinked her blue eyes at herself in the mirror than left the bathroom and headed out to the main room. 

She saw her daddy cooking breakfast. She sat in a chair at the table and watched him. 

"Morning, Princess." Ash Ketchum said as he turned around and put breakfast on the table. "I've got great news for you today. We're going to do something really fun." 

Rain doubted it. She wasn't allowed to have much fun. Mainly because she wasn't allowed outside. Even though she had a new cyberbody that couldn't get sick she wasn't allowed outside. She was sure that it was okay to go out now but her daddy still didn't let her. She guessed that he was worried about her or something. She ate her breakfast in silence and then they left their apartment but through this door, they weren't outside no they entered into a long hallway. It was the building where her daddy worked. Their home was attached to it. Rain hated this door and this building. 

They took the elevator down several floors and into a lab that Rain had never been to before. 

Ash held Rain's hand tightly in his own as he talked with Misty and Serena. They both flirted with him and he smiled back and flirted with them. 

"Yep, everything's ready." Serena said, "Pikachu is waiting for you. You wanted all your Pokemon from the Beta test right?" 

"Yeah." Ash nodded. He was lead to a machine where Gary Oak was waiting. "Hey, Gary." 

Gary glanced at him. 

"Hey, Ashy." Gary replied. Gary pressed a button and a moment later a Pikachu was jumping onto Ash's shoulder and Ash holding his hand out to all the Pokeballs making them vanish in a light. Gary then looked down at Rain. "Hello, Rain." his voice was very gentle now. "Are you ready for your Pokemon now?" 

Rain blinked up at the four adults. 

"I get a Pokemon?" she asked. 

"That's right." Ash told her with a big grin. "I picked you out one that I know you will love." 

He typed on the machine and a moment later an albino Eevee appeared. Rain blinked at it as it was set on the floor in front of her.

"Rain, this is an Eevee." Ash informed. "Your Eevee from now on." 

Rain took the Eevee's paw in her hand and shook it. 

"Hello, I'm Rain, I'm gonna be your trainer." Rain informed. She was very pleased when Eevee rubbed up against her. "I think she likes me." 

"Good, now I'm going to install a Pokedex feature into your cyberbrain." Gary said attaching some wires to the ports in Rain's neck. "It won't hurt at all." 

He explained what a Pokedex was and why she was getting one. Rain sat there while it downloaded and played with her new friend. She ignored her daddy flirting. 

**Your Pokedex has been downloaded.**

Rain blinked at the screen in front of her. She'd been seeing it since she'd woken up in this body a month ago. 

**Look at your Pokemon to register it in your Pokedex.**

"Good the screen function is working." Ash said. "The screen will project from your eyes and make your whole life into a game. We thought it would be fun that way. You were given a beta of it but with the Pokedex upgrade, it's finally complete. Everyone will have access to it now. Well, everyone with a cyberbrain and let's face it that's 99.99% of the world's population." 

So that's what had happened. She was glad to know she wasn't a freak or something. 

She looked at Eevee and again her screen appeared. She was walking with her daddy back to their home. 

**Eevee**

**#133**

**Shiny**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Bold**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 1'00"**

**Weight: 14.3 lbs**

**Ability: Adaptability**

**Moves: Tackle, Double-Kick, Tail Whip, Growl**

**It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.**

So her Pokemon wasn't a girl?

**These are Eevees possible Evolutions.**

She saw a list of eight possibilities and fell in love with the Fairy type instantly. She was now in her room alone with Eevee. 

"I want to evolve you into Sylveon." She told her Eevee who nodded and pawed at the Fairy Pokemon's picture. "But I think it looks like it would a girl pokemon." 

**There is a way to change gender. It's called Hacking.**

**Would you like to Hack Eevee?**

Rain chose yes and was soon getting a very simple lesson on Hacking. Changing Eevee's gender was actually very easy. 

**Eevee's Nature would not do well for the form you wish to evolve her into.**

She was taught all about Natures. She frowned hard as she was told that Modest would be the best nature for Sylveon. She kind of figured that it would be a very bad nature for an Eevee but she decided to change it anyway and was taught how. 

**Pokemon Gender Hacking-1**

**Pokemon Nature Hacking-1**

She was prompted to pick a nickname if she wanted to. 

"I'm gonna name you Ribbon." Her Eevee nodded. 

**Eevee**

**Nickname: Ribbon**

**#133**

**Shiny**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 1'00"**

**Weight: 14.3 lbs**

**Ability: Adaptability**

**Moves: Tackle, Double-Kick, Tail Whip, Growl**

**It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.**

Rain was very pleased and saved her adjustments to Ribbon. 

"There you're perfect." Ribbon nodded at these words. "I don't really have a lot for us to do because I'm not allowed outside." 

Ash was now at the door and had heard her. He listened closely to what his daughter was saying. 

"Not even into the yard. I mean I know we have a yard. But I've been really sick for a very long time and I couldn't go outside. I'm better now. They cured me when they put me in this cybernetic body but daddy still won't allow me to go outside. I really want to. I bet it's a million times better than just staying cooped up inside all day working on my barriers."

Ash flinched it was true that he still didn't let her outside but it was kind of a habit now. Her whole life she'd had to stay inside. He wished that he could take it all back and raise her to have a normal life where she could go outside and not be homeschooled. Well, she was fully cybernetic now so he guessed he could but it would be her choice. She was 16 years old it was her choice if she wanted to switch into a child's body. He knocked and entered. He didn't blame her for glaring at him. He knew she hated him. 

"Okay, I have an idea." Ash said, "To give you the childhood you always wanted..." 

"You want me to switch to a kid's body?" Rain asked, "It's an interesting idea, really. I'd be able to go to school like a normal kid but I'd still have the brain of a teenager." She seemed to think. "You don't really want to raise me all over again do you?" 

"I wouldn't mind a chance to do better by you." Ash admitted. 

"I'll think about it." Rain shrugged. "Maybe if I had an out. Like I could always come back to this body when I wanted? I am rather fond of this body."

Ash nodded and ran his eyes over his daughter. He was rather fond of it himself. It was an exact replica of Rain's original body meaning it was the spitting image of his dead wife's body. Curvy and luxurious. Perfect in every way. 

"Of course, you'll be able to return to this body whenever you like, Raindrop." Ash said smiling at her and caressing her cheek. "Whatever you want. You know I love you and will give you everything you want."

"Everything?" Rain asked. 

"Anything." Ash nodded tucking Rain's hair behind her ear. 

"Teach me to kiss." Rain said, "I want you to teach me how to kiss." 

Ash joined Rain and Ribbon in Rain's bed. He sat against the wall and drew her small form towards him. He ran his fingers through her hair and used her hair to tilt her head back. He gently pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue into her open mouth. He began to kiss her slowly and passionately. She began experimenting on how to kiss him back. 

**Kissing-1**

Rain was enjoying herself immensely. She pushed herself closer to her daddy and opened her mouth more tilting her head back more giving him more access but he pulled back so that they could breathe. 

"That was good, Rain." Ash praised running his fingers through her hair, down to stroke her cheek, down her neck, and to the exposed top of her breast. Her shirt was skin tight and her breasts were mostly on display he liked that. He caressed her the top of both of her breasts having moved his other hand. "Very good, let's keep practicing." 

Rain eagerly agreed. She was so horny right now. She kissed back finally finding what she liked doing with her tongue and what her daddy seemed to like her to do. She liked what she was doing with her hands but wanted more so when they broke for air again she pulled her shirt off and tossed it. She blinked at her daddy as she moved his hands to her nipples. She moaned loudly when he began massaging her breasts and praising her. They were soon kissing again. Off and on for a long time. 

Ash finally got Rain out of her shorts. He smirked she hadn't been wearing a bra or panties. He spread her legs as he pulled her into another kiss and began touching her. He couldn't stop himself and didn't want to. He was going to hell that was a given right now.


	2. Chapter 1

When Ash had pitched his idea of Rain transferring into a child's body to go to school she'd agreed though unlike in his dream they hadn't had sex of any kind or even kissed. He already had a body ready for her. He'd made one for her when she was five just in case but that year a breakthrough had happened and it had kept her alive eleven more years. The five-year-old body looked just like Rain had when she was five. Rain had one simple request that Ash hadn't wanted to do. She wanted all her memories from after five-years-old removed from her Cyberbrain. She wanted to grow up fully cybernetic from then on. So that she could enjoy the world around her. With childlike innocence. Ash was reluctant to do so but sighed and nodded at the operator who was standing beside him. She had transferred Rain's cyberbrain into the new body.

"Very well, I will put them in a file to be given back to her if she wants." The woman said batting her eyes at Ash. Ash smirked at her. "This body has been fully upgraded to state of the art cybernetics and I'll be installing the Game upgrade that now comes with every cyberbrain." 

"Thank you." Ash said, smirking. "Rain won't wake up until tomorrow morning maybe you'd like to have dinner with me instead?" 

The woman blushed but accepted his invitation. 

After tucking Rain's new body into her bed later that night and kissing her goodnight he went to get ready for his date and eventual score. It was always eventual because he always got whoever he aimed for into his bed and had sex with them. He hadn't done a serious relationship since his wife died twelve years ago but everyone had needs.

* * *

Rain woke slowly and sat up. She blinked around her room and it took a while for things to register. The door opened and her daddy came in. 

"Hey, Raindrop." Ash smiled at his daughter. He lifted her out of bed and held her to his bare chest. Pikachu was walking at his side. "Ready for your bath? It's time to start the day."

Rain nodded and noted that her daddy was wearing only his boxers. She wondered if there would be a strange woman at breakfast again. Once her bath was over she dressed in a pale pink dress and matching panties and brushed her teeth. She then put her ankle-length hair up in pigtails. She then grabbed her daddy's hand and walked out into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a lady standing there but she wasn't a strange woman. Rain knew her she was the Doctor that had switched Rain into this body. She had memories of seeing her. 

"Good morning, Rain." The Doctor said, "How are you this morning?" 

"Okay." Rain said, she reached out to pet Pikachu and her daddy taught her how to pet the electric mouse properly so that she didn't get shocked. "Daddy, I want a Pokemon." 

"I already have one for you." He left the room for a while and came back fully dressed as the Doctor served breakfast. He handed her an Eevee. "This is an Eevee and she's yours now." 

Rain was sure that she'd seen this screen before and the prompts to change the Nature and Gender of her Pokemon and even name it. She couldn't say where though so she just accepted it. She hugged her Pokemon and they ate.

* * *

Rain was shocked when she was allowed out in the yard. She was so happy! She ran around the yard with Ribbon for an hour just exploring. She wasn't stupid she knew that she was being watched by her father and the cameras of the Poke Company that he owned but she didn't care because here she was outside for the first time in her life. She and Ribbon smelled the flowers and explored every nook and cranny of the yard. Rain was shocked and happy to find many Pokemon in the yard. She decided to water the flowers that a bug Pokemon called Wurmple was playing in. She found a watering tin and filled it up before carefully walking back to the flowers and watering them. 

**Wurmple (♀) is very pleased with getting watered. She has come to like you a bit.**

**Getting Pokemon to like you can make them want to become your friends so that they will want you to catch them later.**

Rain nodded. 

When she was finally brought back inside Rain told her daddy all about exploring and the Wurmple who liked to be watered. Ash just smiled and indulged her listening to everything she said. When Rain was really this age for the first time he hadn't had much time because he was starting this company and doing everything he could to keep her alive. He was actually glad that he was getting a second chance to raise his daughter. 

"Rain, honey, it's time to go home now." Ash informed later that night. "Come on." 

Rain nodded up at her daddy and followed him to the car. 

They were soon in an old fashioned manor house that was actually state of the art and built into a cliff. Rain and Ribbon explored the house while running around and laughing.

* * *

Ash panted as he thrust into the Doctor from the night before. He normally didn't fuck the same person two nights in a row but she'd been interested and he needed his cyberbody check-up. He'd gone full cyber after the accident that had killed his wife. They both had but she had begged him to let her "die" so that she could leave. She said that she hadn't been happy for a long time so he'd let her go. He hadn't even seen what body she'd chosen and didn't even ask where she was going. He'd been so hurt by her wanting to leave. He'd worked it so that she was declared dead and had to their sick and dying daughter the bad news. His thrusts got more violent but the Doc seemed to really like that. He smirked apparently he wouldn't have to hold back with this one.

* * *

Rain hummed as she watered the flowers and Wurmple at Poke Company the next day. Her daddy owned the place so of course, she'd come here every day. 

**Wurmple (♀) Affection-1**

**The Wurmple likes you.**

**Affection is not be confused Friendship levels.**

**Friendship levels develop a closer bond between you and your pokemon and can even help some Pokemon evolve.**

Rain nodded at that and closed her screen. She sat down and pulled Ribbon into her lap. She began petting her Pokemon and talking to her. She hoped that they could build a friendship as deep as the friendship that Pikachu and with her daddy. Then maybe Ribbon would evolve into the Pokemon that she wanted. She would love her Ribbon and do her best to take the best care of it. When she finished her petting she hugged Ribbon and let her go free. 

"Okay, what should we play next, Ribbon?" Rain asked. 

Ribbon blinked up at her and walked away. As she thought her trainer followed her. Ribbon sat next to a ball that she'd found and batted it lazily at the small human girl. 

Rain stopped the ball then rolled it back to Ribbon. That began a game it went on for a while until Ribbon decided that she was done with the game. 

**Ribbon Friendship-1**

**Ribbon is very happy that the "Silly Human Girl" played ball with her.**

"I'm not a silly human girl." Rain told the screen as she closed it. She then hugged Ribbon. "I'm so happy that we're friends now, Ribbon! Love you!" Ribbon gave the girl an annoyed look. "We'll be best friends one day, Ribbon! You'll see! What do you want to play next?! Let's play tag!" 

So Ribbon indulged the annoying child and played the game where they ran after each other. She supposed it was good exercise but she would never admit to having fun. No, she wouldn't.

They spotted a lot of Pokemon while they played. Most wanted them curiously while they played.

* * *

Ash smiled as Rain talked about her day. He had a bombshell for her. 

"Tomorrow you start Kindergarten." He told her. "You and Ribbon are going to school, Rain. I know it's already halfway through the year but I'm confident that you can catch up."

"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL?!" Rain cheered loudly. "First I get to play now I get to go to school?! I'm so happy! I'm glad that I'm not sick anymore, daddy!" 

"I am too, Raindrop." He said with a smile. He had hoped that would make her happy. She had been such a quiet and moody teenager and child. Emo would have been the word for it. He was hoping that removing those memories and allowing her a fresh start would make her better and it seemed to be working. "I've got everything ready in your room for tomorrow, honey, I'll drop you off..." 

"Do I still get to go see Wurmple?" Rain asked. "I really want to." 

"Of course, a car will pick you up after school and bring you to the company. You can play with Wurmple for a little bit before you come and say hi and I help you with your homework, okay?" Ash said with a smile. 

"Okay!" Rain agreed nodding. "Oh, daddy, where is Ribbon's Pokeball?" 

"Oh, right sorry." He held his hand out and a Pokeball appeared in it. He gave it to her. He gave her a beginners kit as well. Then taught her how to store them and summon them like he did. "When you catch two or more Pokemon they will be transferred here to the house to live on the grounds. They will come to their balls whenever you need them. Others just get a virtual space called a Pokefarm...." 

"NO!" Rain stated, frowning. "I want a Pokefarm just like everyone else! I'm not special!" 

Ash chuckled and made his screen appear. He changed Rain's Storage method and smiled at her telling her that he'd done so.

"Good!" She said giving a stubborn nod. "Will the Pokemon like the Farm?" 

"I would hope so." Ash said actually glad to be having this conversation with Rain. "You can customize it any way you want it so that you'll Pokemon will be happy. Some things you will have to buy with money called Poke. I'll be giving you your allowance in Poke from now on but some items you get for free." 

"Really? Why?" Rain asked as she brushed Ribbon's fur. 

"Well, say you catch a water pokemon like Goldeen or Magikarp." Ash said pointing his fork at her. "Well, they are fish and can't breathe on land so you'll be given a pond free. If you catch a rock pokemon like Geodude you'd get something free as well. It's all about making your Pokemon comfortable so that they'll enjoy being there. You can even interact with your Pokemon on the farm using your screen. Feed them, pet them, play with them. That kind of thing and do to your cyberbrain you can even visit the farm." Rain was amazed. "Why don't you look to see what you have. I did throw in a special free item because you're my daughter but that's all I promise. The area of your Pokefarm will look different depending on your Starter or your first Pokemon." 

Rain's was just a grassy plain. She liked it. She opened the Farm Inventory and found a Berry Tree. She planted it. It came with a watering pail so she also watered it. She found a freshwater well so she placed that as well. The special free items, there was more than one, were a ball, a dummy, and a nest. She placed each of them. 

"The Dummy is an Attk Dummy. It will help your Pokemon to train their Attk or Attack stat. It's perfect for Ribbon." Ash informed. "Also right now your farm can only hold six pokemon that includes Ribbon but by meeting certain conditions or doing Pokemon jobs and quests you can earn upgrades that will allow you to catch more." 

Rain couldn't believe it. It was so cool! It was also a lot to take in even with her cyberbrain.


End file.
